Ark of Rust
by Rinusagitora
Summary: Songfic based off of "Carnival of Rust" by Poets of the Fall.


_This is a songfic based off of the song "Carnival of Rust" by Poets of the Fall. I don't own this song or D. Gray Man_

_D' you breathe the name of your savior in your hour of need,_  
"Link," Allen whispered huskily.

He feels someone grasp his hand and squeeze it tight. "I'm here." He spoke as his forehead touched Allen's forehead.

_And taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of greed?_

"I'm sorry," He said unsteadily. "I'm sorry, I should have protected you."

"It's not your fault." Link assured Allen. "It was that monster."

_Of implication, insinuation and ill will, 'til you cannot lie still,  
_A tear grazed Allen's cheek and Link wiped it away with his thumb. "I love you." Allen whispered to his guardian.

Howard set a small kiss on Allen's forehead.

_In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil come closing in for a kill  
_Allen bit his lip as his lover pulled away and then groaned. He could feel Neah taking over him completely.

_Come feed the rain  
_"Link..." Allen called blindly. His available hand searched for Link's cheek and once he found it, stroked it with his thumb. Another tear ran down his cheek. He felt himself loosing grasp of his body.

_'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust  
_"I need a favor from you. Can we spend our last moments together in the ark?" Allen asked his love.

_Yeah, feed the rain_

Link, too, began to silently cry.

_'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust  
_"Please?" Allen begged.

Link nodded and Allen summoned the ark. Link carried his partner into the ark and into the piano room.

_It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed  
_As soon as the gate closed, Allen screamed. He was beyond terrified, and beyond saving. This Noah was so close to taking over him.

This man was evil.

_All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need  
_Link hated this Noah now. He wanted to destroy it, but destroying Neah meant destroying Allen. Stupid Noah.

_I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore_

_At least I can be with him one more time._ Link thought as he engulfed Allen in his embrace.

"I love you, Allen."

_And more than ever, I hope to never fall, where enough is not the same it was before  
_"I hoped to never fall in love after I learned that I was going to be devoured by the Noah, but I couldn't I guess I'm weak as always."Allen confessed suddenly. "And I grew to love you more than anyone else. But I don't regret that now."

_Come feed the rain..._

Silent tears cascaded down Link's cheeks and he held Allen close to him.

_'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust_

"Link, please don't cry. I'll always be with you, in spirit." Allen blindly wiped Link's tears away and kissed his cheek.

_Yeah, feed the rain_

Allen sobbed loudly. "God, I love you." He whimpered. "I don't want to leave you."

_'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust  
_Allen screamed again and Link felt the ark shake with Allen's pain.

_Yeah, feed the rain_

Link buried his face in Allen's white hair and sobbed uncontrollably.

_'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust  
_Allen set his lips gently on Link's and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

_Yeah, feed the rain  
_Link held Allen tightly. They both felt their burning passion and bottomless depression in each others' soul through their kiss.

_cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust  
_For a moment, Allen smiled, and then screamed again. _  
_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning  
_"Don't ever forget me Link, even when the Earl is coming." Allen ordered Link between tears.

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning  
_"I'll always remember you, Allen, and I will always love you." Link said to Allen as Neah consumed Allen's mind.

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning  
Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning _

_Please review? Yeah, I know it's sad, but please? Even an "it's good" Gives me a lot of hope for my writing.  
_


End file.
